Shopping in retail establishments currently involves shoppers having to make a decision on whether to purchase an item without necessarily having all the information they need to ensure they are getting the best price for the item. Many stores currently offer “price matching” that may guarantee that the particular establishment providing the offer will beat or at least match a lower price found elsewhere by the purchaser for a set period of time after the purchase. However, this requires additional time and effort by the purchaser after the purchase has been made, and better deals at the time of the purchase may be missed entirely.
In this regard, there is a need for price searching on a mobile device that provides more immediate information to the shopper to make better purchasing decisions.